On thin ice
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Someone is trying to kill off the Malfoy heir? Hermione Granger is put in charge of not only his case but also his safety? Can she really put aside the years of hate or will it just turn into a greater emotion? No matter which way she turns, Hermione Granger is walking on thin ice. Post Hogwarts AU/OOC in places. people who died in the books may live on in my story.


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way (:D)Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This story does not follow the books entirely, their will be characters alive that J.K**

**killed of which I sadly couldn't live without.**

* * *

Hermione looked down at the frozen lake before her. She really didn't like ice skating that much, it was something she had only done a few times when at Hogwarts. Now 25 years old she still didn't like it all that much. She watched as her two best female friends Ginny Potter and Pansy Parkinson skated around, chatting happily as they avoided the other skaters nimbly. If someone would have told her years after the Great War and Hogwarts she would be best friends with Pansy Parkinson she would have carted them off to St Mungo's instantly. It was amazing what time and unfortunate circumstances could do to a person.

"Are you just going to sit there all day!" Pansy called laughing as her and Ginny skated over in smooth even strokes. Hermione felt envious as she again looked down at her own skates.

"Trying to race me off to break my neck?" she growled. Ginny and Pansy laughed at their seated friend.

"Maybe this will help." Ginny said as she crouched before Hermione. Pulling out her wand, she muttered a balance spell at her skates, as the two girls pulled Hermione to her feet, she smiled at the younger women.

"Thanks, Gin." with her skates now charmed to hold their balance, she felt a little more secure as she allowed the two women to pull her off around the lake where the other skaters manoeuvred around them as they skated together arm in arm. After a little time Hermione decided it was time she struck out on her own. Letting go of the two girls, she slowly but surely got into the rhythm of the skates and even if she was forced upon pain of death would have admitted she was enjoying herself as she and her two friends skated and laughed together as they talked about work and their lives.

Hermione, finally feeling comfortable was skating around a less crowded area, where families with younger children were teaching children that looked as young as three to skate on the ice. She smiled as she watched children on charmed skates like her own whizzing across the ice. Ginny and Pansy who had decided to do a little bit of 'trick' skating as Hermione called it. Some were on the main area as Hermione decided to sit on the lakeside for a breather. Transfiguring her pocket handkerchief into a waterproof blanket she sat on the snowy bank watching the families together. She often wondered about the fact that if her and Ron's relationship would have lasted, would they have children by now?

Yet she knew things just were not meant to be between them, they had realised that much after the first throes of passion after the final battle. There was a very uncomfortable feeling when trying to love someone physically who you loved mentally like a sibling. She sighed, thinking of Ginny's two little boys. James who was turning five in two months time and Albus who was almost four and her little girl Lily who was two. Even though she was happy with her life and her job, sometimes a little part of her wished for the same thing Ginny had, like these families had. After the death of both her parents to death eaters before the war, Hermione had been adopted into both the Weasley family and the Potter family, still secretly deep down she would love a family of her own. Maybe someday she thought as a shock of platinum blond hair suddenly caught her attention.

She watched as a young boy about four years old skated on the ice confidently, his almost white blond hair shone in the sunlight as he laughed, skating out across the ice. His grey eyes sparkled happily, his pale, pointed face alight with a slight blush as he laughed. She smiled at the sight the boy reminded her of someone, the more she looked the more she saw a familiar Slytherin she had known at school. Scanning the people on the ice, a shiver ran down her spine as she spotted him. Draco Malfoy stood next to the lake shore watching what Hermione knew to be his son, talking to the strikingly beautiful woman Hermione knew to be Narcissa Malfoy. She wondered cooly how long they had been back, the last reports she had received had said they moved away to France after their trials. Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to 12 years in Azkaban for his own actions in the great war, but the rest of his family after denouncing the Dark Lord's name and, in Narcissa's case, even assisting Harry in the defeat of Voldemort, had been released without charges after she, Harry and a few other witnesses stood to support them against the Wizengamot.

Hermione turned from them, there was no longer any animosity between them and herself, but she would prefer not to drag up painful memories or be forced to talk with the man who had made her life a living hell for seven years. She watched the other people on the ice and also walking around the park near Hogsmeade. It was a warm day even with the foot of snow covering the ground. There were people walking around enjoying the fresh air, children building snowmen or having snowball fights as well as dogs barking and playing fetch with their owners. She didn't often come to wizarding only parks but she had to admit it was nice to see the use of magic in everyday life and some people whizzing around on brooms.

She watched a man scattering feed for the local birds and smiled as the terror of any park muggle or non-muggle descended: pigeons! Even a couple of young owls fluttered down and a curious raven. She watched the birds for a while even after the man had emptied his bag and walked away. The Raven entertained her as it tried to pluck off one of the escaped racing pigeons silver leg rings, it was a terrifying crack and loud scream that made her stand instantly, drawing her wand. Not far from her just across the short expanse of lake, a hole had formed in the ice, right where the young Malfoy boy had been skating. Hermione never thought she just reacted, flinging herself across the ice with urgency she never thought possible. She prayed the young boy would appear so she could grab the child. When he did not, uttering a quick spell her heavy outer garments fell away, her skates lying on the ice as she dove into the freezing cold water.

Seconds before her body touched the water with a quick warming charm, she was below the ice. With swift, strong strokes and a bubble head charm, she swam strongly towards the struggling figure she could see below her. The terrified silver eyes connected with hers as the last of his bubbling breath escaped his mouth, she watched as the boys eyes rolled back unconscious. Seconds later wrapping her arms around the small frame, using a fierce jet of water from her wand she shot them both towards the surface, not stopping. A quick flick of her wand at the ice above her she returned to the upwards thrust she had been doing before the ice exploded above them. As one she pushed herself and the young child to the surface. Strong hands grabbed the child from her as more hands reached in to pull her from the water. In moments, drying charms and blankets had been conjured as Hermione watched Ginny, who had been a fully trained healer for the last two years, help the boy expel water and begin breathing again.

Hermione's heart rate started to reduce as she watched the small Malfoy begin to cry. Draco who had been right next to his son as Ginny had worked instantly cradled the child in his arms, comforting the child and for a moment his wondering eyes met hers. Draco nodded to her as Ginny wrapped a blanket around the child in Draco's arms.

"God Mione! Are you alright?" Pansy asked as with a quick summoning charm, Hermione was once again dressed in her warm outer layers.

"I'm fine, Pans." she panted as her heart rate slowly returned to a more regular pace. Pansy flung her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Please don't scare me like that again." Pansy said crying softly against Hermione's shoulder as Hermione tried to comfort her.

"It's fine Pans, I'm fine and so is the boy. That's all that matters." she felt Pansy nod as she pulled away.

"But how would the ice break?" she asked looking at the area where the child had first entered the water. Hermione too was suddenly curious about this, the lake was used for skating and she knew the park rangers thickened the ice especially for the skaters, it was regulated at a thickness of about two inches and normally around the shoreline it was even thicker to make sure accidents like this did not occur. Hermione rose with Pansy's help and slowly made her way across the ice to the first hole. The people who had helped and watched the spectacle moved out of her way as she passed, kneeling close to the hole the child had made she pulled off her glove and ran a hand over the edges of the shattered hole. The normally smooth texture was dimpled and rough. Pulling her hand back to her nose she sniffed the ice melt water on her fingers, then to a disgusted noise from Pansy she licked one of her fingers her eyes widening. Pushing herself away from the hole, she stood putting her wand to her throat she muttered the Sonorus charm amplifying her voice.

"**COULD EVERYBODY PLEASE EVACUATE THE ICE. I REPEAT COULD EVERYBODY PLEASE LEAVE THE ICE!" **she spoke calmly but firmly as witches and wizards alike started leaving the ice. With a quick flick of her wrist a barrier formed around the area, allowing people to leave the lake but not cross back through. Ginny and a very upset Narcissa rushed over to her and Pansy. Draco and the child had already vanished.

"Mione! What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she skated to a halt next to her friend. Hermione's eyes were serious as she looked at the three women before her.

"Salt." she said simply as she rubbed the ice by the gaping hole then using a heating charm showed them the salt crystals as she evaporated the water from her hand.

"You don't think this was an accident?" Ginny asked in a very scared, worried tone as she looked at the hole behind her friend.

"I don't know Gin, but I would rather be safe than sorry." she said as she too looked at the hole behind her. Why would there be salt on the skating lake? It just didn't make sense to her somehow. All the paths in the park were cleared using spells and charms that either melted the snow in that area, or stopped it from sticking altogether. They didn't need the muggle method of gritting paths and roads so why would there be salt in the park? She looked back at the three stunned women before her.

"Maybe we should give a call to Harry. I think maybe the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, should hear about this." Ginny just nodded.

Turning, she summoned her Horse Patronus giving it her message for Harry to come as soon as possible to the park. Hermione had been watching Ginny and thinking about what the implications of the salt on a wizarding lake could be as small, yet strong arms wrapped around her neck. Hermione was stunned to find herself in the embrace of Narcissa Malfoy, her long, blonde hair slightly mussed from its stern bun, and her skin which was always pale seeming almost transparent.

"Thank you so much Miss Granger... Thank you …...Thank you." she sobbed as gingerly Hermione patted her back in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. She shot a startled glance at Ginny and Pansy the latter who moved forwards, wrapping her arm around the older woman she pulled her into her own embrace.

"It's alright now Cissy, let's get you somewhere warm and get you something hot to drink. You've had a nasty shock." Hermione watched as Narcissa nodded. With a last nod to Hermione, Pansy apparated herself and Narcissa away, as Ginny looked solemnly at her.

"You truly don't believe this is an accident do you?" Ginny said as she too embraced her friend. Hermione shook her head.

"No Gin, I don't think this was an accident. What I would like to know now is, was this just a silly prank meant for anyone? Or was this a deliberate attempt on the Malfoy's heir?" both women stood and looked at the hole in the ice before them. A shiver running down Hermione's spine at the terrifying experience it must have been for that small boy. If it was a silly prank they must find the people responsible, their punishment would be dire. On the other scale if it was a threat against the young Malfoy, she wondered who and what their intentions were?

* * *

It was almost eight that evening when she was finally able to return home. Harry and a group of his Aurors had arrived via Ginny's request as the two witches filled them in on the situation and witnesses were spoken to. Ginny had insisted on taking Hermione back to the Burrow to let her check her over and get her warmed up. She had said as the reporters started arriving, no doubt informed by someone who had been there during the incident.

Hermione sighed as she sank onto her couch. Lighting the fire with a flick of her wand, she groaned leaning back against the sofa. Her magic had protected her from the cold of the water, her bubble head charm allowing her to breath, but still her body ached from the pressure of the water as she had risen swiftly to the surface. Harry had floo'd to say the young Malfoy was fine and had been allowed to return home with his father to rest, now released from St. Mungo's where Ginny had sent them to get the boy checked over. Rolling her neck and shoulder muscles Hermione tried to relax herself, a soft tapping at her window roused her. As she looked across towards her balcony she saw two owls on the stand she had there for that purpose awaiting entry.

With a sigh, Hermione rose and walked over to the window. Opening it, she allowed the birds to flutter through onto the owl perch where both waited while she untied the letters on each of their legs. As neither bird left, she decided they must be awaiting replies. She stroked the caramel feathers of Tuska Pansy's Barn Owl, who nibbled her affectionately. Then looked across at the large, horned owl. She didn't recognise the bird but it was friendly enough and when offered it to eat the proffered owl treat, before she turned to read the letters.

_Mione,_

_I hope everything went OK after I left today._

_I took Narcissa back to my home and calmed her down. It's the first time_

_I've seen or spoken to the woman since the trials, but she was friendly enough._

_Harry was kind enough to come and fetch her when her grandchild Scorpius was released_

_from St. Mungo's and I believe he was taking her home after that._

_I will be picking Violet up from the burrow, but if you need to talk or anything let me know._

_You were very brave today Mione, and Cissy spoke only praise about you and your quick actions,_

_I was so very proud to be your friend._

_Let me know you're OK. Pansy._

Hermione smiled at her friend's letter before turning to the second letter addressed to her in beautiful flowing script.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I am writing this to try and convey my deepest and most humble Thank you._

_Today your actions saved my son's life and for this reason,_

_I will forever be indebted to you. I would have personally come and thanked you,_

_but the healers suggest Scorpius was to rest for the rest of the evening and tomorrow_

_to make sure there are no ill effects of the magical healing he received._

_I would be honoured if both yourself, Mrs. Potter and Miss Parkinson_

_would join us for dinner tomorrow evening as my son would also_

_like to thank you all for your help._

_Please send a reply with Balius._

_Yours_

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione stared at the letter amazed. Even writing this did not seem like the Draco Malfoy she had known and hated for such a long time. She re-read the letter over again trying to find anything that could make sense of this situation in her mind. Had Narcissa forced Malfoy to write this? Was he just being dutiful to the woman who, as he had put it, saved his son's life? The more she thought about the situation the more confused she became. Deciding instead she would consult Ginny on the matter, she quickly apparated back to the burrow.

Ginny looked up from the sofa she and Pansy were seated on together each with a letter between them. As Hermione looked, she realised it was the same parchment and flowing script as the letter she held in her own hand. Raising an eyebrow to her two best friends, Ginny just shrugged and shook her head in wonder as Pansy giggled.

"Well ladies it seems we have an appointment with Mr. Malfoy." neither of the shocked witches answered her.

* * *

"Daddy?" Draco looked down at his son next to him. They had been reading a story together, trying to get the young boy to sleep, but still it seemed he had questions. Draco sighed as his son's silver eyes gazed at him through his long blond lashes.

"Yes Scor?" he said, wondering just how many more questions he would be getting today.

"Is the lady who saved me today nice?" Draco sat there staring at his son for a long, silent moment before nodding his head and in a very serious way answered his son.

"The woman who dove into the lake to rescue you, is the cleverest and smartest witch you will ever be fortunate enough to meet, the woman who helped you breathe again is none other than the wife of the famous Harry Potter who in turn is best friends with the first witch." Draco watched as his son stared at him, his mouth a big O as his eyes sparkled.

"Does this mean I might get to meet Harry Potter, dad?" his voice was full of excitement as he watched his father who in his eyes was the greatest wizard who ever lived, but really what wizard didn't know who Harry Potter was? Draco smiled kindly at his son, wondering how he could ever tell his son that he had once almost been the undoing of his hero, that he had been the tormentor of both witches who had selflessly saved him today? But he wasn't ready to tell him just yet. Smiling at the young boy full of hope and dreams he whispered.

"Maybe Scor...Maybe."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**This story is going to be a Romance/Mystery**

**as i really do like a little mystery :)**

**there is so much more to write, but i thought**

**just a little taster to see how you all feel about the concept first?**

**in the next chapter there will be a lot more,**

**explanations of Pansy and Hermione's friendship**

**Draco and his son.**

**plus the startings of what i hope will be an intresting story**

**let me know what you think. **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

_**Please comment and review**_

**Neh xxx**


End file.
